


Dreizehn

by Lymsleia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreizehn Drabbles, eins für jedes Mitglied der Organisation XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreizehn

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich unter der Annahme geschrieben, dass Niemande sich generell nicht an ihr Leben als Menschen erinnern. Keine Ahnng mehr, wo das herkam...

**I - Xemas: Distanz**  
Unerreichbar hoch oben schwebte der herzförmige Mond über ihrer Stadt, die es nie hätte geben sollen. Hier war es immer Nacht, und immer erinnerte der Glanz, der von diesem Mond ausging, ihre Bewohner daran, was sie von den Menschen unterschied, die ein Leben hatten, das sie ihr Eigen nennen konnten.  
Xemnas wusste nur allzu gut, wie weit entfernt Kingdom Hearts tatsächlich von Wesen wie ihm war, die nicht einmal ein Herz hatten, aber eines Tages, so sagte er sich, würde er dort oben sein und das Tor berühren, das zwischen ihm und dem Menschen stand, der er einst gewesen war.

 

**II - Xigbar: Stolz**  
Sie waren stolz, diese Leute aus dem Land der Drachen, und das gefiel Xigbar. Er kannte sein Leben nicht mehr, aber er erinnerte sich daran, wie es war, zu _fühlen_, und wenn er diesen Menschen in die Augen sah, glaubte er zu wissen, wie wichtig ihm sein Stolz auch damals gewesen war.  
Er nickte anerkennend, als er Sora beobachtete, der so entschlossen war, alle Probleme zu lösen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten.  
Für einen Moment wusste Xigbar wieder, was für eine gefährliche Mischung Stolz und Entschlossenheit sein konnten, aber die Erinnerung war fort, bevor er sie greifen konnte.

 

**III - Xaldin: Furcht**  
Xaldin fürchtete sich nicht. Natürlich nicht, fügte er hinzu, als ihm der Gedanke kam. Niemande fühlen nicht.  
Für die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, war das zweifelsohne von Vorteil: Als Mensch hätte er vermutlich Angst gehabt, dem Schlossherrn selbst gegenüberzutreten.  
So aber trat er schließlich näher, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und musterte das Biest, während er ihm etwas von der Heimtücke des Mädchens vorlog.  
Das Biest knurrte, als es das hörte, und fegte eine der Blumenvasen vom Tisch. Xaldin betrachtete die Spuren, die seine Krallen auf der Tischplatte hinterlassen hatten. Mit Respekt, sagte er sich, nicht mit Furcht.

 

**IV - Vexen: Teilnahmslos**  
Dass man ihn ignorierte, war Vexen gewohnt, und hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, sich in die Diskussionen der anderen mit einbringen zu wollen. Die Bewohner der oberen Stockwerke des Schlosses des Vergessens machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn zu grüßen, und Zexion überhörte sowieso alles, was jemand anderes sagte.  
Sollten die anderen ihre seltsamen Ziele verfolgen. Was kümmerte ihn _irgendetwas_ in all den Welten da draußen?  
Er sagte sich noch immer, dass ihn Menschen und Herzen und das Leben nicht interessierten, aber im Angesicht des Todes war er doch nicht in der Lage, nicht um sein eigenes Leben zu bitten.

 

**V - Laxaeus: Büroarbeit**  
Irgendwie hatte Laxaeus das dumme Gefühl, dass die Geschichte sich wiederholte, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnerte.  
Vexen ließ ihn seine Notizen zum Bau der _Replica_ sortieren, Marluxias Pläne des Schlosses wären ohne seine Hilfe um einiges unordentlicher und um den Haushaltsplan würde sich wohl auch niemand kümmern, wenn er es nicht täte.  
So war es schon immer, und warum sollte sich das auch ändern? Er beschwerte sich trotzdem.  
Als es aber an ihm war, Naminés verworfene Zeichnungen wegzuräumen, hängte er sie stattdessen an den Wänden auf. Ein wenig Farbe im Leben konnte sicherlich auch einem Niemand nicht schaden.

 

**VI - Zexion: Betrug**  
In Zexions Leben schien sich alles um Betrug zu drehen.  
Die Gruppe um Marluxia betrog die Niemande, die für Xemnas arbeiteten, Zexions eigene Gruppe traute den "Oberen" nicht über den Weg und die Dunkelheit, die aus ihnen gemacht hatte, was sie waren, betrog ohnehin jeden, der ihr zu nahe kam.  
Zexion bewegte sich inmitten all dieser Lügen wie ein Tänzer und er kannte den Effekt, den einfache Worte haben konnten. Er hielt sich für einen Meister in diesem Spiel, und doch konnte er nicht einmal einen Jungen belügen, der ihnen einmal ähnlicher gewesen war als irgendein anderer Mensch irgendeiner Welt.

 

**VII - Saix: Salz in die Wunde streuen**  
"Du kannst ihn nicht zurückholen. Wie willst du mit ihm leben, wenn du nicht mal ein Leben _hast_?"  
Saix' Mund verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, als er sah, dass seine Worte einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatten. So zu reden war nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber Axel würde sich nicht gegen ihn stellen, solange er etwas zu verlieren hatte.  
"Er wird schon wissen, warum er nicht bei jemandem wie dir bleiben will."  
Ihm war egal, ob seine Worte fair waren oder nicht. Das Verhalten dieses Mannes gefährdete Xemnas' Traum und könnte ihn zerstören, und Saix würde nicht zulassen, dass das geschah.

 

**VIII - Axel: Gesucht und gefunden**  
Es war schwierig, zu sehen, wenn man das Gefühl hatte, zu verschwinden. Schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn die Hitze der Flammen, die man heraufbeschworen hatte, verschwand, und mit ihr das bisschen Leben, das man gehabt hatte. Ihm war kalt, aber er wollte sich nicht von dem Jungen ablenken lassen, der ihm zu sagen versuchte, dass alles gut werden würde.  
So lange hatte er nach Roxas gesucht, und da war nun dieser Junge, der ihm so ähnlich sah und das nicht einmal wusste.  
Als das Bild vor seinen Augen immer undeutlicher wurde, konnte Axel beinahe glauben, ihn endlich wiedergefunden zu haben.

 

**IX - Demyx: Träume**  
Demyx fragte sich manchmal, ob die anderen Niemande wohl Träume hatten. Er selbst träumte nicht, zumindest erinnerte er sich am Morgen nie daran. Die Nacht blieb dunkel wie die Schatten in ihrer verbotenen Stadt.  
Aber ihre Existenz war zu traurig, wenn man nicht träumte, nicht wahr?  
Er zupfte an den Saiten seiner Sitar und spürte das Vibriren des Instruments unter seinen Fingern, als die Töne leiser wurden und schließlich verklangen. Für einen Moment war es still, und Demyx beeilte sich, ein Lied zu spielen, das er in dieser Welt aufgeschnappt hatte.  
Er mochte keine Träume haben, aber er hatte Musik.

 

**X - Luxord: Schicksal**  
Luxord war es egal, ob die anderen es Glück oder Pech oder Schicksal nannten, wenn sie von seinen Spielen sprachen, solange sie nur herkamen und ihm gegenüber Platz nahmen, an einem Tisch oder sonstwo.  
Er hielt die Würfel einen Augenblick länger fest als nötig, strich mit den Fingern über seine Karten, ehe er die auswählte, die er spielen wollte.  
Der Mond stand oben am Himmel und sie alle suchten die Herzen, die sie verloren hatten, aber manchmal hatte Luxord das Gefühl, dass ihm das hier reichte, die Karten und Würfel und jemand, der die Regeln verstand und ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

 

**XI - Marluxia: Veränderung**  
Larxene hatte ihn einmal gefragt, warum er so unbedingt die Kontrolle über die Organisation XIII übernehmen wollte, aber Marluxia hatte ihr nur ausweichend geantwortet. Das könne sie sich doch selber denken, hatte er gesagt.  
Er sagte sich, dass er seinen Plan nur deshalb in Gang gesetzt hatte, weil es diesem Xemnas noch immer nicht gelungen war, hinter das Geheimnis von Kingdom Hearts zu kommen, aber das allein konnte nicht die ganze Wahrheit sein.  
Es war Veränderung, die Marluxia wünschte. Brauchte. Stillstand ertrug er nicht, und so war ihm jedes Mittel recht, um an ihrer feststehenden Rangordnung etwas zu ändern.

 

**XII - Larxene: Gnade**  
Die Menschen hatten ein paar Konzepte, die Larxene nachvollziehen konnte, aber Gnade war keins davon. Sie hatte in Büchern etwas darüber gelesen und die Menschen waren so stolz darauf, dass sie unzählige Umschreibungen dafür erfanden.  
Ein Auge zudrücken.  
Fünf gerade sein lassen.  
Jemanden noch mal davonkommen lassen.  
Dennoch bekamen die Helden in diesen Büchern immer ein Messer in den Rücken, wenn sie den Bösewicht verschont hatten. Dumme Helden, dumme Menschen.  
Larxene beschloss, ihre Zeit nicht mit Menschen zu verschwenden und wünschte sich stattdessen, den Verräter in ihrer Organisation selbst umbringen zu dürfen, um zu sehen, ob auch er um Gnade bat.

 

**XIII - Roxas: Eis**  
Wenn Roxas mit den anderen auf dem Glockenturm saß und ein Eis lutschte, erinnerte ihn das immer an den Strand.  
Das allein war kaum verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass dieselben Sorten auch an ihrem Strand angeboten wurden, aber warum fielen ihm dabei immer Palmen ein, seltsame sternförmige Früchte und versteckte Höhlen? Es gab hier doch keine Palmen, und von Sternfrüchten hätte er bestimmt im Unterricht gehört und in den Höhlen in der Nähe wurden manchmal Touristen herumgeführt, versteckt waren sie nicht.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich vor, irgendwann diesen seltsamen fremden Strand mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.


End file.
